


At The Cinema

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, black white movie, feyre is a tad jealous, making out at a cinema, no magic, popcorn thrown on Ianthe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: "She again attached her lips to mine,licking my lips to grant her entrance to my mouth.I opened my mouth and her tongue slid in,exploring my mouth,relishing my taste.Our tongues were fighting for dominance.Breaking the kiss,she tilted her sideways to deepen the kiss and started rolling her hips.I snarled,biting her lower lip.My hands slid under her shirt resting on her waist."Rhys takes Feyre to a black and white cinema where he makes out with her.





	At The Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ACOWAR Exchange.For @not-illegal-if-u-win (Brynn) on tumblr.

“So,which movie are we going to watch today ?”

I asked Rhys as he opened the car door for me.I stepped out of the car,closing the door behind me.Rhys put his arm around my shoulders,locking the car also kissing my cheek,”Well,Feyre that is a surprise.”

”Come on,Rhys one hint.I see you after a month and still everything has to be a secret.”I narrowed my eyes at him but he just smiled winking at me.I rolled my eyes.

We entered the cinema where there were posters of black and white movies and I stopped in my tracks and Rhys gave me a questioning look.”Rhys,I love you but I don’t like black and white movies as much the next person does.”

“My love,who says I’m going to be watching the movie.”

I widened my eyes knowing what it meant,”W...What do you uhhh...mean?”

He pulled me close and I could feel his hot breath on my neck,tilting it to feel more of it and shuddering as heat pooled in my core,”My beautiful fiancee,I have one month of touching you to make up for.”

I let out a shaky breath and he continued,”While I want nothing more than to fuck you,”licking my parted lips,”I can settle to make out with you for an hour,54 minutes and 26 seconds.”

I felt myself blush,biting my lips,”Let’s go get tickets,something to drink and popcorn.” sounding more excited than I should.

“Why do you want these things?It’s not like you’re going to eat?”

I patted his cheek,swaying my hips,”Because prick, we’re going to make out like a bunch of highschool students and I need to breath,eat and drink to live and I know when you start kissing me there is no stopping you.”

Rhys smirks and leads me to the ticket stand.The cashier was young,a college student I assumed.The cashier greeted them and she,the cashier was eyeing Rhys a little too much.Rhys grabbed my hand,squeezing it,”I would like these two seats,”pointing to two corner seats on the last aisle on the right side. _Fuck_ I thought.The seats where no one might see us and sucked in a breath.

“For which movie,sir?”The cashier,Karen,as her name tag said.She twirled her fingers through her blonde--dyed hair.Good God this Karen girl was blushing.Sometimes I damn God for making Rhys too _fucking_ beautiful.I glared at her but she paid no attention me.

“The Testament of Dr.Mabuse,if you please.”

The girl handed us the tickets and scribbled something on a piece of paper,handing it to Rhys.My blood roared as I saw what was written on it. _Her number._ Rhys put his arm around my waist as we walked away to get some popcorn.Rhys,simultaneously threw away the piece of paper in the bin.I never considered myself the jealous type as I had grown used to women staring at him (likewise Rhys didn’t pay them any heed) but this was just-the girl was bold,I’ll give her that.

“You alright,darling?”

I nodded and he kissed the side of my forehead to assure me that I was the only one for him.His stars in the night sky,as Rhys would say.We bought a big tub of popcorn,two cokes and two bottles of water.I winked as I took a popcorn in my mouth.We walked to the hall where  the-movie-weren’t-going-to-see-because-we-were-going-to-makeout was playing.I was giddy about this and Rhys took two steps at one time and I was laughing behind him.We entered the hall where the ticket taker checked our tickets and took us to our seats.We thank him and set are food stuffs down and sat down.

Rhys wiggled his eyebrows and I stuck my tongue out at him,”Let the movie start,prick.”He pouted since we had five minutes left for the movie to start.The hall was empty and only three more people,beside us,were sitting in the front,from what I could see.I fumbled in my bag to find a chapstick,when I did,I looked at Rhys applying it slowly and puckering my lips.A low growl left his lips.

The light went of and his fingers- _Cauldron his fingers_ traced the shape of my lip.I licked the tip of his fingers and he sucked in a breath.I turned my face towards him and whispered,”Ready ?”

* * *

 

“I’m always am,darling.”

I put my arm around her shoulder,she brought her face close to mine and our lips finally touched.Her artist fingers found my hair,tugging me closer.The kiss was gentle and I moaned in her mouth because her lips tasted cinnamon because of the chapstick.I couldn’t pull her closer to the point where there was no space left between us because of the damn armrest.Feyre broke the kiss to breath and to take a sip of her coke.I pulled the armrest up,which I didn’t know could be pulled up,She gave a breathless laugh and came to straddle me.

She again attached her lips to mine,licking my lips to grant her entrance to my mouth.I opened my mouth and her tongue slid in,exploring my mouth,relishing my taste.Our tongues were fighting for dominance.Breaking the kiss,she tilted her sideways to deepen the kiss and started rolling her hips.I snarled,biting her lower lip.My hands slid under her shirt resting on her waist.

She pulled back to breath.Smiling,she stroked my stubbled cheeks,catching her breath,taking a sip or rather,drinking the whole cup of coke also stuffing her mouth with popcorn.While she was resting a bit,I took some popcorn and a sip of water.I kissed her again,this time when it broke,my lips traveled down her neck,licking it when I went up to kiss her again.I held her hips in place and the kiss was sloppy and just a clash of tongues.

Her fingers tugging at my hair,tipping my head and planted hot and wet kisses on my neck.She peppered my face with kisses.Chuckling,my hand slid under her bra,kneading her breast and she gasped.Now,both my hands were in her hair,fingers tangling themselves and once more bringing her lips down to mine.We both moaned as our tongues rolled over each other,tilting sideways,it deepened the kiss that Feyre,again started rolling her hips against mine.She smiled on my lips as she felt me,hard beneath her.She slipped her hand between us,palming me through my pants and I muttered a curse and kissed her even harder.My hand slid down her back.I groaned,breaking the kiss as her hand slid under the waistband of my pants and stroked my length with her thumb running over my tip.I decided that I needed my revenge and slid my own hand under the waistband of her shorts and through her underwear I rubbed her clit with my thumb and she moaned,deliciously,her hand leaving my pants.I gave it a few more stroke and Feyre hands were now fisted in my hair.

“Is it too early to leave?”Feyre asked.

“No,not at all.”

She gave a devious grin,grabbing all our eatables,rushing to car to go home.I over sped but thankfully no one caught us and I ravished her all night long.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t wait to see it !”Feyre said.

I laughed we were going to watch ‘Beauty and The Beast’ one of Feyre’s and I favourite movie.It had been the last day it was running in the cinema so,it wasn’t that packed.Feyre and I got our eatables and found are seats,put on our 3-D glasses on.As soon as the lights went off,the couple in front of us,oh,no they didn’t.They couldn’t make out to a movie as beautiful as this.I mean I would understand if this was a boring movie or if they had the urge to make out,they should,in the back seat.

The movie began and they were getting louder by the minute and Feyre was short tempered,dumped our popcorn onto their heads.They turned to us and I recognized them as Tamlin and Ianthe.

“You bitch!” Ianthe whispered.

Feyre shrugged as she faced the screen and watched the movie.Tamlin sneered at me as Ianthe tried to hide her cheese filled hair.They went out of the hall as Feyre I pumped our fists together because we are and always will be…

Best friends before lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr  
> feysand17  
> Kudos are encouraging and appreciated.Feel free to tell me how to make my writing better.


End file.
